warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Sacrifice/@comment-220.253.83.185-20170905122719/@comment-172.114.156.202-20170918214802
Well, part baseless perhaps, although it may be more educated than I am concerning the lore of an umbra warframe - e.g. whether it excaliber or they warframes as a newly introduced variant, like the Primes are variants, but with a uniquely different set of parameters/ways things work from the base and prime warframes, which is all that I know of them from what D.E. has revealed officially are something which are created within the contemporary era of Tenno returning to the Origin system from stasis, or something which originated during the dying days of the Orokin Empire.* One thing is not at all baseless is an association between the umbra and the "dark side of the moon," as it were. In Astronomy, one merely has to look up what an "umbra" is, or even merely look up the defentition (and if so inclined, the etymology of the word itself, to recognize why the Umbra Warframe has a very intimate link to the moon. The Umbra reveal may (hopefully) provide more insight into a through-line linking the progression of milestone sigils. In the most recent Dev Stream, D.E. focused on POE, and confirmed that it would be introduced with a quest (but said nothing more about the quest), which seems quite odd, since The Sacrifice quest/update teaser announce went up just immediately before the POE teaser, on the same day. The POE update is taking the "sledgehammer" to the Focus System, completely wiping out the system as it exists (along with the best loved and practiced/developed focus skills such as Shadow Step), which will be traded for a completely reworked Focus system which places emphasis on the Operator. I would like to think that something will provide continuity from how things are presently, and what they will be in the mere span of time required to install an updated. So of course I would love for The Sacrifice to be the undiscussed quest that will accompany POE, and provide that continuity. Since in all practicality, to make a shift from how, what, and where things are now (when update 21.7.0 is waiting to download) to what they all will be. Wareframe still lives in the skies, and so it would be nice to find out what has to be sacrificed, learned in order to make a secure landing onto the Plains Of Eidolon, rather than just our plane bindly crashing headlong into it. I know, that's wishful thinking. It would take a miracle for that to happen. Oh .... wait .... *fall and collapse was a pretty brief period, between when the Sentients attacked and The Lotus hid Lua away with the Tenno within The Second Dream following the bloodbath that ensued from the celebration of their victory, followed by only an interval of only months at most before the Orokin were entirely wiped out by their own creations and one another. Even though the decline may well have been already under way when the plan to escape the "growing wasteland" of the Origin System by relocating the Empire's seat of power to the Tau System to securely rule over the Origin system by Imperial Plutocracy began supporting project development for a way to proceed.